


Forgotten Memories

by LuckyChances



Category: Tin Man
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyChances/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: Two years after the eclipse, Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; With memory loss! Cain leads her across the OZ for answers and why is Zero and the Longcoats (Who now rule the Oz) So interested in her? Is the girl who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (Well for Cain, at least)





	Forgotten Memories

**_I have made my story a little different to how Tin Man went; Adora is alive and Jeb is only 16. This is only to help with my story._ _Oh, and to let you know I have borrowed some scenes from Tin Man but made them fit into my own story. It was the only way to make it look like history was being repeated._**

**Forgotten Memories**

The bright light was burning through the girl's eyes, instantly waking her.

"Where the hell am I? The girl asked herself as she stared up at a crystal, clear sky; where there were two suns, shining brightly.

Now, this really did confuse the girl... Two suns! Now, that couldn't be right.

She closed her eyes, quickly and hoped that would correct things. Has she laid there she knew a lot of things were wrong; one she felt very cold and damp, despite the heat coming from above. Two, she was laying on the uncomfortable, hard ground. When she finally opened her eyes, there was still two suns!

The girl quickly shot upright and looked around her and found herself surrounded by very tall trees which she guessed must have been over 20 feet high. When she leaned her head back and trailed her eyes up the trunks of these very thick, high tree, she couldn't see the top, they seemed to disappear into the sky above.

Taking in the rest of her surrounds, there was nothing, but trees, that seemed to go on for miles.

One thing, the girl was absolutely certain of, she was nowhere near home and that wasn't just because of the two _suns._  Back home there was hardly any trees, at all, just tall buildings, one after the other.

The girl slowly stood up and as soon as she put her full weight on her feet, she started to feel light-headed and quickly placed her head against one of her hands and wondered if she had hit her head on something. When she looked back down at the ground she saw lots of large rocks, everywhere. so that might be why her head felt so bad.

She instantly pressed her hand against one of the tree trunks to steady herself and after a moment or two she took another look around, wondered what to do? There was no point hanging around here but which way to go? Every direction looked the same... miles and miles of endless trees.

The girl's mind suddenly started wondered, on how she could have gotten here, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her own bed, back home in London. Could she be dreaming? Somehow, it felt too real.

After a few minutes, she decided on what direction to take. Even though there was no reason for that route but she had to choose one and just hoped it was the right one. She had no idea what she was even looking for.

The girl started walking. (Very slowly as her head still didn't feel quite right) She would surely be late for work, she could just hear her supervisor going on, now, about how timekeeping was the most important thing. Even though, her supervisor was the worst one out of all of them.

How was she ever going to explain this situation? Everyone would think she had gone insane, maybe that was what was happening to her because none of this made sense, at all.

The girl wondered if she would ever see her work colleagues or her friends, again. Come to think of it she didn't really have any close friends or any family that would even notice she had gone. No-one would come looking for her. The girl, now wished she had made more effort with her family but come to think of it she didn't think it would have made any difference; not with her alcoholic father and her older brother who kept getting himself locked behind bars. She wished her mother was still around. Everything had been good for about 10 years until they lost her in a car accident, a drunk driver was speeding and drove straight into her mother's car. What made it worse was, that the drunk driver survived.

The girl had been so caught up in her past as she continued to make her way through the forest, that she hadn't realised that the light was fading around her and now there were large shadows starting to appear. This was really starting to scare her, she certainly didn't want to spend the night out here.

She looked up at the sky, the trees had gotten so much thicker, now that she couldn't even see the sky.

The girl started to walk even quicker and prayed that she would found shelter before it got too dark and wouldn't be able to see what was right in front of her.

As she continued to rush through the forest, her foot hit something and before she knew what was happening, she fell flat on her face. Luckily enough, she fell against something soft. The girl lifted her head and wondered what she had tripped over and most importantly what she had landed on. She couldn't remember seeing anything this soft in the forest.

A small pile of leaves was on the ground in front of her; someone had cleared up all the leaves but why only this part of the forest?

At that moment, a foot came into her view and then another. This certainly made her smile, she just hopes the person was friendly and would be able to help her.

Slowly trailing her eyes up she took in a pair of light grey trousers and as she lifted her face up higher she found the person was also wearing a white shirt with a top coat and a long grey coat that went down to their knees. She leaned her head right back and looked up at the person's face but because of the bad light, couldn't make out their face, only that the person was wearing a hat.

"And who might you be? The person demanded.

Well, the person was definitely male and he didn't sound very happy to see her. Well, not as happy as she was to see him, whoever he was? She was just glad to finally run into someone... Even though, she was taking a risk; he was a stranger, after all

When she didn't answer straight away he leaned over and brought his face down towards her and she found herself staring up into a pair of bright, blue eyes and for some reason, these eyes, alone had her staring back; she couldn't seem to bring herself to look away.

"Have you lost your tongue? He asked.

She opened her mouth to answer him but for some reason, no words came forth. Either that, or she had gone deaf to her own voice. Those eyes had somehow hypnotised her completely.

" _ **It's getting late, Wyatt. Come in and I'll get supper ready.**_ "

That was totally a different voice, a little quieter as if they were calling from a distance but it certainly sounded like a female voice.

The next minute those eyes were gone and it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water all over her... it was actually just a cool breeze hitting her face which made her shiver, slightly. She brought her hand up to her face and realised it was slightly wet and something seemed stuck to her cheek.

" _Looks like we have company, my love_ ," The guy, Wyatt responded back.

After peeling away the thing that seemed stuck to her, she found out it was one of the leaves from the pile that she had fallen on. Did she have that stuck to her face all this time? She couldn't understand why she always embarrassed herself in front of others? This was her life, all over... No wonder her friends didn't stick around for long.

She placed the leaf back on the pile, below her and slowly turned her head to find that another person was now standing beside this guy and they were both staring down at her. She truly hated being the centre of attention. What could possibly be going through their minds?

 **"** It's a girl but why is she dressed like a boy?" The Female asked.

She couldn't believe what this female had just asked...

A boy! Wearing jeans doesn't make me looked like a boy, did it? Of course not. She found herself looking down to double check this, realising then, that she was still lying on the cold, hard ground. Slowly, she started to push herself up. Well, she thought she was doing this slowly, but for some reason, she started to feel light-headed, again. She raised her hand and leaned her forehead against it.

"Oh my, are you unwell? The female asked with concern in her voice.

Slowly, she removed her hand and somehow managed to still stand on her own two feet. She looked back at the female and slowly shook her head, it wasn't medical care she needed, just somewhere to stay for the night.

The couple turned to face each other and started to whisper. she couldn't make out what they were saying but it looked like they were debating something. She truly hoped they would let her stay the night. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep and that wasn't because she felt like she had only been awake... How long ago was it since she woke up here? Well, however long it was, she still wouldn't be able to relax long enough to sleep...This couple seemed nice enough but how was she to know what they were like. They were strangers to her. Despite that, she didn't fancy spending the night, alone in this forest. Somehow she had to convince them to let her stay with them.

While this was going on, the girl's mind started wondering, again. Where had these clothes come from, that she was wearing? They were definitely her clothes but the last thing she remembered wearing was a long, black nightie when she went to bed last night. Well, to be honest, this was the least of her problems, really needed somewhere to stay before it got completely, dark out which wasn't far off.

"Please, will you put me up for the night?" She asked them "I promise to leave first thing in the morning."

They both turned and stared at her with surprised looks. She couldn't read their faces at all and dreaded what they might say.

"Will you answer my question, first?" Wyatt demanded.

She slowly nodded her head and waited for the question. She could at least do this for them but what will he want to know?

The guy continued to stare at her as if waiting for her to answer and this total confused her; how could she answer something if she didn't know the question?

"Well..!" Wyatt sounded impatient.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your question," she apologised. Maybe she hadn't heard him but she was certain he hadn't asked the question, yet.

"Who the devil, are you?" Wyatt asked.

Now she remembers that he had asked this when they first came face to face and she had been so hooked on his eyes that she didn't answer. "I'm Susan," she responded.

"I don't care about your name. I just want to know who you are?" Wyatt demanded.

This really did confuse her. She truly didn't know how to answer and she was really scared that they might not let her stay if she didn't.

"Well, we're waiting."

"I truly don't know how to answer, the way you want me to," Susan announced, nervously.

"Where are you from? he asked another question, or maybe it was the same one, just said in a different way... Either way, she could at less answer this one.

"London!" She answered and hoped it was enough as it was starting to get a little nippy.

"What's London?" The female asked with even more confusion.

Was this female dumb or something? First, she asks about me being a boy and now where London was. How could she answer that one... Everywhere she went, even aboard, they all seemed to have at least heard of London. This made her wonder, once again where the hell she was? She had heard of some planets that had two suns... or was that two moons but there was no way she was on another planet, was there?

"Is it a town or a village?" The female continued to ask.

"It's a City," Susan stated.

"London City!"

That statement from the female made her realise that she had never heard it being called that way before."I don't think it's ever been pronounced, like that" She stated.

The couple quickly turned to face each other, again and Susan was really getting worried that they wouldn't take her in. If they didn't she would have to make her own way home, somehow if she could at least find out where she was that would be a start."Could you please tell where I am?" Susan asked.

Wyatt turned to face her with a confusing look on his face. "Don't you know where you are?"

Susan slowly shakes her head and hoped they would tell her and not keep asking question after question.

"Our City is called Central City." The female answered her.

That wasn't quite the answer she was looking for, at least it was something but wait a minute where was Central City? She knew she had heard it somewhere before... it wasn't familiar to her, though. It was certainly something she had before. One thing Susan knew, she wasn't in England. "I must be outside the U.K." She stated.

"What does the U.K stand for?" Wyatt asked.

Now this couple was getting stranger by the minute, had they never heard of London... Okay, she could go with that but never to hear of the U.K. Well, she was sure they would after she answered. "United Kingdom! Have you never heard of England?" Susan asked.

"No, not at all."

Wait a minute if they had never heard of England, then how were they speaking English? She just had to voice this fact. "But you're speaking English."

"English!" The female stated in-complete confusion.

Susan next thought was, that she must be dreaming, or going completely insane... The men in white suits would turn up any minute and take her away.  **"** O.K. I must be in a dream, here..." She said before closing her eyes tightly and prayed this time she would wake up in her own bed but even without opening her eyes, Susan knew she wasn't as the wind continued to pick up and wrap around her like a blanket. A very cold one, indeed. Susan waited another moment before she slowly opened her eyes and asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Oz. The Outer Zone!" Wyatt answered.

"Where the hell is that?" She asked.

The couple turned to face each other, again as she stood there chilled to the bone, wondering what to do... She had never been in a situation like this before.

" **MOTHER! FATHER!** "

Now, that was another voice and it was coming from another direction.

" ** _Why are you still out here, it's getting very dark?_** "

Whoever was calling was definitely male but the voice wasn't as deep as Wyatt's. The voice was getting louder, by the minute.

"Hello, there!"

A guy about her own age stepped up beside his parents, he was wearing brown trousers with a white shirt and a brown jacket over the top. He was also wearing a purple scarf around his neck... A very good, looking lad!

"I'm Jeb," the cute guy stated.

Jeb certainly made Susan smile as she introduced herself. "I'm Susan!" She could tell this lad took after his mother more, what with how nice he was being.

"Nice to meet you, Susan. My, you look frozen to death. Would you like a hot drink?" Jeb asked her.

He was getting nicer by the minute. Susan had never met a guy who was as good looking and nice at the same time... Maybe, she could get used to staying around here, for a while. That's if his parents would let her.

"I would love a hot drink, Jeb" Susan said as Jeb step closer to her and held out his hand, towards her.

 **"** Follow me. The kitchen is this way" Jeb continued to say.

Susan took one last look towards his parents, as she didn't want to get the lad into trouble but they were still in deep conversation, talking very quietly as if they hadn't even heard their son approach.

Susan turned back to Jeb and slowly placed her own hand into his which was nice and warm as he wrapped his fingers around her hand.

" **Have my parents been interrogating you?** " Jeb asked loud enough for his parents to hear as he started to lead Susan back the way he had come.

Susan noticed that his mother had turned to glare at him but only for a second before she turned back to Wyatt who was still talking away.

"...From the other side," Wyatt said as she walked past.

What could he mean by the other side... the other side of what? Jeb's father was truly a strange one.

Susan continued to follow Jeb as he leads her onwards until they came to a clearing where a very small log cabin was... Well, not that small it had three windows on this side. Couldn't see the other side, very well. Except, it was about the same length on either side. It sure looked very cosy; what with the white lace curtains over the windows. The outside did look as if it needed a lot of work, what with all the mound and the holes in many of the logs but at least it had a roof and hopeful a nice fire to warm her up. That thought alone made her more eager to get inside, no matter how it looked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos/like my work and leave me a comment/ideas and let me know what you think so far.
> 
> This all encourages me to update quicker! (I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that)


End file.
